Letter
by Uzumaki uzumaki
Summary: Sasuke, dia tidak hanya acuh dan diam ... dia memiliki indra perasa yang kuat. Ia pun merasa sedih dan ia pun merasa sakit, ia pun merasa terluka dengan kenyataan yang membuat ia merasa nyata. SN, Shounen ai.RNR please


On_e shoot, rate T, shounen ai, disclaim of masashi kishimoto, pik gaje, broken dan tidak pantas di lihat, Sad ending, yaoi OC apa IC ? _

_By. Ipichan aka uzu aka yanagi_

_Akan lebih baik jika sambil mendengarkan _

_Instrument : dearly beloved (kingdom hearts II)_

_Dont like dont read _

_Tujuan saya menulis ini : menguak apa yang sebenarnya di rasakan oleh Sasuke, dia tidak tidur dan dia memiliki indra perasa yang kuat. Ia pun merasa sedih dan ia pun merasa sakit. _

_

* * *

_

**Letter **

We need love and a helping hand.

We desperately need to always be yourself and hold our hands are weak.

We waited alone, with the burden that we must endure

With a grim past.

Inner pressure up to now, which is still our burden. We want the pity, we need a vision and future. do not leave us. we are weak and we still Wear masks to survive. We will not affect anyone and we will not hurt anybody.

Do not we look at one eye, because we also need a decent life like all of you. We have been very tired to stem this heart's content alone. Honesty, will we enforce for our own. although it's the rotten ones.

Aku sendirian selama ini

Mempercayai 1 paham , hanya diri kita~lah yang selalu menemani dan memahami apapun yang ada dalam perasaan dan tubuh.

Selama nurani masih setia berbicara. 'dia' lah yang paling berjasa dan setia bagiku.

~Ya .. bagi diriku. Banyak cerita yang membuat warna pada kehidupan yang senantiasa bergulir dan selalu jalan. Banyak wajah silih dan berganti, banyak suara suara dalam hati yang selalu bicara tanpa adanya lelah. Tanpa kuketahui dan kusadari apa yang selama ini selalu ku abaikan dan lukai.

Ketahuilah, bagaimana cara nurani kita menangis untuk kita. Bagaimana cara nurani melindungi kita, bagaimana cara nurani menunjukkan benar dan salah pada kita. Pikiran/ logika seseorang dan nurani terkadang bertentangan. Namun, nurani sering terlukai, ternodai bahkan tersakiti, oleh apa yang kita pikirkan.

Disini, tujuanku membuat tulisan ini, aku ingin berbagi, aku ingin sekali di sayangi oleh teman, di inginkan oleh teman dan selalu di perhatikan oleh teman. Selama ini, secara pribadi, aku gagal dalam sosial. Aku sangat takut untuk berteman, sangat takut sekali. Pengekangan dan masa lalu yang gelap, sampai sekarang membuat trauma tersendiri pada diriku ini. Jujur, dalam diriku, aku ingin sekali di akui. Aku ingin sekali di sayangi dan juga berbagi kebahagiaan, bersama-sama dengan orang yang selalu aku sayangihargai dan tidak pernah sekalipun aku spelekan.

"Tanpa harus aku bertanya atau melakukan sesuatu dulu terhadapnya"

Aku ingin sekali mendapat perhatian dan cinta dari kalian yang masih peduli

Aku ingin di lindungi

Aku ingin mendapat ruang dan tempat dimana kalian membutuhkan aku

Aku ingin meluapkan semua yang ada di hati ini

Aku ingin di kasihhani

Aku ingin di percayai dan selalu di utamakan

Aku ingin mendapat pengarahan

Aku ingin bisa tersenyum dan mengalihkan rasa sakit yang terpendam

Aku ingin melupakan masa lalu yang selalu menjadi setan dalam pikiranku

Aku tidak ingin di lukai

Aku ingin di sentuh dengan kata sapa yang hangat

Aku ingin di tanyai 'kabar dan bagaimana keadaanmu'

Aku ingin berbagi bersama sama

Aku takut kesepian

Aku takut akan berteman di dunia nyata

Aku takut sekali di tinggakan teman

Aku takut di lupakan teman, apabila dia sudah mendapatkan teman baru.

Aku iri pada semua yg bisa bahagia

Aku cemburu apabila tidak bisa mendapatkan kebahagiaan

Masa lalu, masa kecil yang membuatku seperti ini, masa kecil yang tidak pernah lepas dari pukulan dan kata kata kasar orang tua. Masa kecil yang selalu menyakiti aku bila di ingat-ingat. Seorang yang sudah cacat akan pikirannya, yang setiap hari di beri kata-kata bagai binatang dan di doakan supaya cepat mati dari anggota keluarga sendiri. Diri yang memang tidak bisa mandiri dan tidak bisa disiplin. Kata kata kasar yang selalu mencacati batin dan pikiran terus bergulir setiap harinya. Orang tua yang selalu sibuk dan tidak memikirkan anaknya. Permainan kasar akan fisik yang selalu di rasakan , seakan akan merontokkan masa depan yang ingin sekali di gapai. Caci maki dari keluarga sendiri yang membuat diriku rusak. Pengekangan ala kuno yang selalu melibatkan kekerasan fisik untuk memaksa. Bukannya aku menjadi lebih baik, malah membuat luka hitam yang selalu membekas dan teringat sebagai rasa malu yang dalam.

Pertemanan yang gagal dan selalu tidak di anggap di sekolah. Di kucilkan, padahal kita tidak tau, dimana kita bersalah, padahal, kita mengenal orang lain saja tidak!

Aku bukanlah orang yang pandai bergaul, aku orang yang tidak menyenangkan yang suka menyebar kesabaran dan senyuman palsu. Akankah kalian tau ? betapa sakitnya kami mempunyai perasaan dan beban, yang harus kami tanggung dalam waktu sangat muda dan belia. Tekanan demi tekanan membuat hancur tubuh dan batiniah kita secara sedikit demi sedikit..

.

.

.

.

_**Tuhan,,, apakah selama ini aku kurang taat padamu?**_

_**Sehingga kau memberiku cobaan yang sangat pedih ini**_

_**Apakah mungkin ada kebahagiaan kelak, untuk kami ? **_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.  
**_

Adakah manusia yang mau menampungku secara nurani?

Adakah yang merasa ikhlas dan mau berbagi kejujuran bersamaku?

Semoga kita bisa bertemu dan berjodoh, untuk menjadi sahabat yang saling mengerti dan salaing berbagi tanpa adanya balas jasa. Untukmu '_Naruto'._

Banyak dari hari hari ini aku menerima cacian dan makian. Aku sama sekali tidak ingin mengingat hal itu. Karena hal itulah yang selalu membuat diriku merasa rendah. Selama ini, aku hanya percaya pada diriku sendiri. Ruang lingkup sebelum aku mengenal teman seperti dirimu 'Naruto', hanya sebatas di rumah bersama ponsel yang kosong akan sms dan telpon. Duduk meunggu sore hari seperti orang dungu yang selalu di perbudak oleh waktu. Perlakuan kasar dari keluargaku yang membuat luka dalam pada tulang rusuk dan ingatanku. aku tidak sekalipun mengada ada ataupun mengarang cerita. Tapi, aku hanya ingin bercerita. Bahwa orang seperti kami itu bukan cerita karangan, melainkan , kami meang hidup. Kkami nyata dan kami ada.

Kematian dari seorang kakak laki-lakuku yang bernama Uchiha Itachi, membuat luka sepanjang hidupku menjadi sangat terasa dan kuat sekali, dalam menusuk pemikiranku yang memang sudah kotor. Siapa yang bisa memegang orang-orang yang memang nyata seperti kami ? tunjukkan!

Siapa yang benar benar melupakan nuraninya?

Siapa yang memang membenci adanya makhluk yang nyata seprti aku?

Akankah aku pantas di binasakan?

Akankah aku benar2 di buang?

Apakah aku tidak sedikitpun berguna?

Aku lelah menanggung berat di dada, saat aku menangis tersedu-sedu di kamar seperti manusia konyol dan bodoh.

Sampai saat titik kebahagiaan sedikit terbuka, dan aku merasa tenang untuk sejenak. Dan kembali ke kenyataan yang pahit.

Aku selalu belajar sedikit sedikit dari apa yang setiap hari aku lewati. sampai ada beberapa orang yang benar benar jujur padaku mengenai kebusukannya yang paling dalam yang membuatku semakin membuka mata dan meekakan perasaan, bahwa mereka itu nyata dan memerlukan sentuhan dan perhatian.

Aku sengaja mencatat segala hal hal baru yang membuatku semakin membuka mata dan hati.. bawa benar, masing masing orang di beri YIN dan YANG. Segala kesempurnaan dan kekurangan. Tuhan maha adil .. aku sangat membutuhkan orang orang yang tulus seperti dirimu _Naruto_.. karena kau apa adanya dan berani mengakui dirimu secara alami dan tidak ada pertambah tambahan. Aku merasa sangat bahagia. Ketika kau mau jujur mengenai dirimu. Bukan malah menyempurnakan **TOPENG KEPALSUAN**.

Aku benar benar baru pernah seperti ini.. Aku akan terus belajar dan mencatat hal baru untuk diriku sendiri.. Walaupun segalanya yang berkaitan denganku itu hancur dan buruk, juga gelap.

_Aku membutuhkan kasih sayang dan uluran tangan._

_Aku sangat membutuhkan dirimu Naruto, untuk selalu ada dan menggenggam ke dua tanganku yang sebenarnya sangatlah lemah._

_aku menunggu dengan sendirian, dengan beban yang harus ku pikul_

_Dengan masa lalu yang suram._

_Tekanan batin hingga saat ini, yang masih saja , aku ingin di kasihani, akumembutuhkan pandangan dan masa depan. Jangan tinggalkan aku Naruto. aku lemah dan aku masih saja memakai topeng untuk bertahan hidup. Aku tidak akan mempengaruhi siapapun ...juga tidak akan menyakiti siapapun._

_Jangan pandang aku sebelah mata, karena aku juga butuh kehidupan yang layak seperti kalian semua. Aku sudah sangat lelah membendung isi hati ini sendirian._

_Aku mencintaimu Naruto._

**End of latter

* * *

**

.

.

.

.

Naruto terdiam di depan sebuah batu nisan yang berukirkan nama yang sudah tidak asing untuk di sebutkan di khalayak luas, sebuah nama yang sudah lama Naruto kenal, dan sebuah nama yang memang selama ini berarti bagi dirimya "Sasuke Uchiha". Suasana sore hari setelah 1 minggu di Kompleks pemakaman elite yang terletak di Konoha's Lavernite Dandelion.

Makamkannya Sasuke, dari penyebab kematiannya, yaitu sebuah kecelakaan yang menimpa diri Sasuke sebelum dia kembali ke Konoha dan akan menghadiri pertunangan sahabatnya sendiri yang bernama Naruto, dengan seorang pria, yang bernama Amegakure No Pein. Sebuah pertunangan antara laki-laki dengan laki-laki.

Pada saat Sasuke sedang mengejar waktu untuk menghadiri, sekaligus akan meminang Naruto dan menghancurkan pertunangan antara duo pria berrambut _dei dei_ 'orange' tersebut, Sasuke menabrak lawan berkendaraannya, dan terjadilah kecelakaan hebat di _village of Suna_. Sebenarnya, Sasuke membawa teman barunya dari Suna, yang bernama Sai. Tanpa ada satu-pun yang mengetahui bahwa Sasuke di dalam kecelakaan itu sedang bersama Sai.

"D-dia... mencintaiku-" Naruto merasakan perasaannya yang berat sekali.

Naruto menggenggam sepucuk surat yang sengaja Sasuke letakkan sebelum ia menerima kenyataan pahit yang menjadikannya seperti ini. Surat yang di letakkan di loker milik Naruto yang ada di kampus.

Naruto menyentuh ukiran bernamakan Sasuke dengan jemarinya yang mulai rapuh terkena cucuran gerimis. Naruto menahan dirinya, sampai ia menerima kenyataan bahwa perasaannya benar-benar seperti di taruhi batu yang sangat berat.

"Cincin ini... " Naruto mulai meluluhkan air matanya yang selama ini tidak pernah ia tunjukkan pada siapapun. Dan kali ini, batinnya yang menunjukan pada sore hari yang temaram.

"K-kenapa... kenapa!" Naruto terpekik jeritannya sendiri. "Kenapa selama ini aku ragu... katakan Sasuke.. katakan padaku kenapa!" Naruto berteriak lebih keras.

Semak-semak di samping pohon sakura yang sedang bermekaran. Terduduk seorang laki-laki yang sudah tidak lagi terlihat sempurna. Tampaklah sesosok pria dengan warna kulit pucat dan rambut yang jatuh karena basah akan air hujan. Mata onyx yang masih tajam dan sebuah kursi roda. Sasuke melihat Naruto yang telah basah kuyup akan dirinya sendiri. Sasuke menahan dirinya untuk menemui Naruto. Ia merasa malu, karena keadaannya yang sudah cacat. Sasuke sudah kehilangan satu tangannya.

"Kau mencintaiku Sasuke!" Naruto memukul batu nisan. "Katakan! Jangan buat aku sakit Sasuke!" Naruto menahan dirinya yang sudah nampak lemas. Sedangkan Sasuke, tidak tega dan masih diam dan menangisi Naruto yang mengiranya sudah mati. Tanpa ada aba-aba, Sasuke sudah nampak kesal terhadap dirinya yang selama ini selalu acuh dan dingin pada Naruto yang selalu memperhatikannya dan senantiasa menyayanginya. Sasuke lalu memanggil Naruto.

"Naru.." Sasuke terpenjarat

Naruto membelalakan matanya sendiri, mendengar suara yang sudah lama ia tidak dengar. Naruto dengan was-was melihat sekelilingnya ia nampak bahagia dan harap-harap cemas. Akan apa yang baru saja di dengarkan olehnya.

"Sasukee!" Naruto berlari mengejar asal suara yang sedikit jauh terdengar. "Sasuke... ahhh!"

'BRUG'

Naruto terjatuh tepat di sebelah semak-semak tempat Sasuke sedang menungguinya.

"Sas~"

"Naruto... sedang apa kau disini" Nampak-lah Pein, dengan piercing dan mata rinnegannya, sedang berlari dengan gagah menuju Naruto.

"Pe-" Naruto tersentak. Hancurlah semua kesenangan dan harapan yang sejenak menghibur Naruto.

Pein langsung memeluk Naruto dengan segala kasih sayangnya. Nampaklah Sasori dengan manis ikut berlari menuju Naruto, dan merasa lega pada akhirnya ia dan Pein menemukan Naruto di pemakaman padang Sakura ini.

"Syukurlah..." Sasori tersenyum manis sekali.

"Hikss.. ahh hahh,, Sasuke... Sasukee!" Naruto mencakar-cakar punggung Pein.

"Lakukan apapun Naruto, lukai aku, kalo memang kau sedang merasa gelisah... luapkanlah" Pein masih memeluk Naruto dengan keihkhlasan melebihi apapun.

"Sasuke... dia mencintaiku, Pein!" Naruto masih menggenggam punggung Pein.

"Aku tau, dan kau mencintainya bukan?" Pein secara sadar merasa sangat sakit hati dengan apa yang baru saja di dengarnya. "tapi~ sebntar lagi kita menikah, dan Sasuke sudah~"

"Hentikan Pein.. biarlah dia tenang." Sasori melas melihat Naruto yang shock.

"Aku mengerti, dan aku sadar... aku tidak peka, sama sekali tidak peka terhadap perasaan." Naruto mengeluh.

Pein diam dan masih memeluk Naruto. "Aku tidak mau kejadian ini terulang kembali." Naruto masuk ke dalam kenyamanan seorang yang dingin seperti Pein. Pein pun tersenyum. "Sasuke mencintaimu... sangat mencintaimu."

Di balik semak-semak, Sasuke menahan dirinya.. tubuhnya pucat dan merasa luka dan sakit pada relung jiwanya. Ia menangisi dirinya sendiri, karena selama ini ia selalu egois dan kasar. Ia selama ini memang menyimpan masa lalu yang ter-amat pilu. Dengan itu, ia menyembunyikannya pada sebuah topeng, dengan ia selalu berperan dingin, pandai, acuh dan kuat pada orang lain.

"Dadaku... sakit Naruto!" Sasuke menggeram secara diam-diam dan menahan atas lukanya batinnya.

"Ijinkan aku untuk mencintaimu... Pein" naruto

Sasuke dan Pein membelalakan matanya secara bersamaan dan mereka berdua sama sekali tidak mempercayai apa yang di katakan Naruto. Naruto lalu dengan lemah menjemput wajah dan bibir Pein yang berselumsum piercing tajam. Naruto mencium bibir tipis berpiercing milik Pein. "Ajari aku untuk mengenal Sasuke melalui dirimu..." Naruto melumat bibir Pein yang masih sangat canggung oleh perlakuan Naruto yang sangat tiba-tiba itu.

"Pulanglah... ha-hari sudah mulai gelap..." Pein mengandeng Naruto dan memeluknya pergi menjauhi makam bernisan 'Sasuke.' Sasori berjalan mengikuti Pein dan Naruto yang jaraknya agak jauh.

"Uhuk... uhukk" Sasuke berbatuk-batuk. Sasori terkaget dan segera memicingkan mata dan berlari ke arah semak-semak asal suara. Sasori kerkaget melihat Sasuke terjatuh dari kursi rodanya.

"SASU-" Sasori menahan teriakannya setelah melihat aba-aba dari Sasuke yang menempelkan satu jarinya ke bibir.

"Jangan pernah katakan apapun." Sasuke menangis.

"Sasuke... kau ma-masih!" Sasori menahan dirinya atas apa yang ada di depannya.

"Hn."

Sasori langsung memeluk Sasuke saat Sasuke hendak terjatuh lagi. "Katakan pada-nya aku sangat mencintainya... sangat!"

"Aku mengerti." Sasori masih memeluk Sasuke dengan keadaannya yang masih shock.

**END

* * *

**

Gomen, bad story ya kan ?

Curcol ,, sudah lama sekali, semenjak tugas2 sekolah saya menumpuk dan bejibun.. saya jadi sedikit tidak bisa menulis dan pikiran saya jadi kabur untuk meluangkan sedikit inspirasi saya .. maaf maaf...

Tiba tiba kena inspirasi ... (_ _) gomen nasai pik yang pain sama deep belom selesai di rilis.. belom kemasukan ide lagi ... authorchan minta maaf yak ^^

Mohon di komplen #PLAK

Mohon di riview ^^

Salam kenal dari saya uzu aka ipichan aka ruuna yanagi ...

**(senyum ikhlas lebih penting dari pada sebuah pertemanan tapi tidak mengerti dan memahami.)**


End file.
